


Vertigo

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·情人节短篇点梗，又名《迷魂计》·主CP总裁×黑帮大佬，不喜勿进·配合BGM：183club《迷魂计》食用更佳





	Vertigo

“羽生先生，请说说您接下来的打算吧。”  
“我们已经以高价购买了枫林路一号地，接下来将以世界级的水准，开发低密度的别墅区，届时将会举办一系列的相关活动，希望能够圆满成功。”  
撑着讲台，羽生结弦讲完之后就向台下鞠了一躬，然后就朝着台下走去。  
“抱歉，我还有一个问题想要问您。”  
“请说吧。”  
羽生结弦压下满心的不耐烦，朝着那位提问的记者做出了一个请的手势。  
“外界都在流传您和浅田企业董事长的千金小姐的绯闻，还有人说您和黑社会势力有所牵扯，请问这是否属实？”  
羽生结弦在心里翻了个白眼。  
――又是这种问题。  
“首先，我和浅田小姐并无关系，我只是出于一个绅士应有的礼仪在晚会后送她回家，至于您说的和黑社会势力有联系，请恕我不能正面回答，这已经涉及到我的个人隐私，我希望您尊重我的权利。”  
“您是跨国集团的总裁，但年纪并不大，考虑到未来集团的继承人问题，您打算何时对外公布自己的婚讯？”  
“有传言说您有一位秘密情人，能够请问她的身份吗？”  
眼看记者们提出的问题一个比一个刁钻直接，羽生结弦一阵反胃，揉了揉额头。  
“抱歉，这些问题我暂时不能回答，为了保护我家那位的隐私权利，我还是不要说出来为好。”  
不等记者继续问，羽生结弦就在全副武装的保镖们的包围下离开了记者会会场。  
大厦外停着一辆黑色的奥迪轿车，保镖拉开车门，示意羽生结弦坐进车里。  
“金先生正带着人出去找人谈判，估计很快就会回家，他叮嘱我们，让您先在家里等一会儿。”  
“知道了。”  
羽生结弦想了想，又开了口。  
“去金鹰吧，我一会儿联系天天，我们在那里吃饭。”  
“遵命。”

一间偌大的地下室，灯光昏黄，照着最不见天日的黑暗。  
“乔先生，我想，您和我们抢占这笔生意对您来说并没有什么好处。”  
穿着黑西装的青年长着一张娃娃脸，看似人畜无害的笑容中却暗藏杀机。  
“这笔生意对我们羽生集团来说意义重大，关系到我们和一家美国企业的良好合作关系和在商界的地位是否能够继续维持下去。”他绞着修长的手指，双手交叠放在膝盖上，白皙的肤色和黑色的西装裤形成鲜明的对比，“如果您同意让出这个机会，事后我们会给您提供不小于这笔生意最大利润的资金援助你们的企业，您看如何？”  
对面的中年男人咬着嘴唇，而他旁边的女秘书沉不住气了，拍案而起高声喊道：  
“这笔生意我们不让。羽生先生家大业大，又何必在意这小小的一笔生意？”  
“以我们总裁先生的性格，他当然会在意，任何一笔对他有利的生意他都不会放过。”金博洋――刚才说话的娃娃脸青年挑了挑眉。  
“要不然他怎么会得到一个‘商界铁公鸡’的称号呢？”  
中年男人沉默了。  
他的公司还是由眼前这个年轻人口中的“羽生集团”提供的一笔资金撑起来的，没有想到的是，在他的公司稍有起色之后，羽生集团忽然撤出了对他的公司的支持，如今还要和他抢占这笔对他来说同样重要甚至是挽救整个公司的跨国生意，被被逼到了如此绝路，他不得不采取一些特殊手段，然而出乎他的意料，他也应该早就料到，像羽生集团这样一个在商界呼风唤雨的霸主地位拥有者，何尝没有其他的手段？  
看着被眼前态度漫不经心的金博洋气到无话可说的女秘书，中年男人犹豫了一下，最后还是发问了。  
“如果我不同意呢？”  
金博洋闻言眯起了眼睛。  
“Maia，把我的刀给我。”  
旁边披着黑色长发、东方面孔的女子从身后的男人手中拿过一把小巧的史密斯威森熊爪，转身放在金博洋摊开的手掌里。  
摆弄着还没有自己手掌大的小刀，金博洋将刀套卸下，刀身反射着灯光晃得刺眼。  
“我本来想和您进行和平谈判的，既然您不愿意让出来，我们也不介意动用特别的手段。”  
“我的这把刀说，它渴了，现在希望喝到鲜血，谁会是它的目标呢？”  
对面的男人看着金博洋将那把看似小巧实则能够在一瞬间夺命封喉的刀把玩着，然后忽然凑上来，刀刃和他的脖子只差那么一毫米就要发生亲密接触了。  
“我希望您能够慎重考虑。”金博洋看着对面受到了惊吓的一群人收回了自己的刀，重新坐回老旧脱皮的沙发上，“哦，看您之前的态度，想来也想尝试一下在大街上忽然被人用袋子蒙住脑袋，绑起手脚，被打得遍体鳞伤然后再扔在路边，不知道会等到什么时候才会有人来救你……”  
“或者，你更希望我下手痛快一点？”  
看着对方全体变得铁青的脸色，金博洋的心里估算着应该差不多了。  
“……好。”中年男人有些咬牙切齿地回答道，“这笔生意我让给你们。”  
“先生是个爽快人。”金博洋点点头，然后起身，“那么，我就先告辞了，家中还有要事。”  
“希望您不要出尔反尔，否则，我不保证我的属下们会做出什么事情来。”  
撂下这句不轻不重的话，金博洋朝着身后的人群招了招手，直接出门，搭了电梯到一楼。  
“Maia，你有时间和你哥一起去盯着他吗？这老家伙万一搞出什么幺蛾子来我也麻烦。”  
被叫做Maia的女子眨了眨眼，点了点头。  
“哦，对了。”Maia把金博洋的手机还给他，“刚才，羽生先生结束记者会之后给您发了短信，说他在金鹰等您一起吃饭。”  
“又去那种人多眼杂的地方。”金博洋嘀咕了一句，但还是接过来。  
“送我去吧。”

羽生结弦是一家跨国集团的总裁，上一任董事长卸任后就带着他的夫人——羽生结弦的母亲出去环游世界了，姐姐嫁给了另一位商界巨头的儿子，目前的职业便是全职家庭主妇，白手起家致富之后，羽生结弦发扬了他父亲的精神，凭借自己的头脑和手段在商界又闯出一片天地来。他投资了不少的项目，兼顾慈善事业，即使有人爆黑料说他和黑社会有关联，却还是被淹没在大众的好评声中。当然，他的外貌也让很多未婚适龄的女性趋之若鹜，只不过这位年轻有为又在商界地位颇高的总裁先生将单身主义发挥到了极致。  
说自己还不想结婚是假的，说自己和黑社会没有关联，也是假的。  
羽生结弦不屑于和那些小说中的角色走上一样的道路，他想要的不是一个所谓顾家守妇道的传统女人，也不是弱不禁风又黏人的小娇妻，他的目光很高，以至于在刚刚见到那个邪魅大胆、妩媚逼人（在他看来）、雷厉风行，二十岁刚刚出头的年纪就继承家业领导一个黑社会势力团队的年轻人时，他忽然觉得，他的灵魂有了归属。  
那个年轻人，就是金博洋。  
金博洋是他在行走在商界时最为信任的依靠，威逼利诱都不在话下，遇到顽固的生意对手时，他就会带着实力个顶个的团队出面摆平，这样一来，拦路虎也少了不少。  
金博洋长着一张娃娃脸，任谁第一次见到都会以为他只是个大学生，但那双看似乖巧的眼睛里，藏着令人胆寒的乖戾。  
羽生结弦对他时而露出的霸道而冷酷的眼神十分痴迷，毕竟第一次见面，他就被那双眼睛吸引，进而让他成为了自己的助力。  
如果认为羽生结弦只会把金博洋当做工具，那就大错特错了。  
他们也在彼此的身上，倾注了一生的真心。

“嘶……轻……轻点……”  
“这样好点了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
于是乎在某个休假日，羽生结弦拿着家里的药膏给前两天刚刚被哪一路不知天高地厚的小混混打了一拳的脸上药，他可见不得那张自己最喜欢的脸上留下难看的疤痕和青紫的印记。  
——想多了的朋友，你是真的想多了。  
“这一拳还挺重。”金博洋摸摸自己涂了药膏还没有消肿的脸颊，“不过也是被偷袭的，后来被打得连妈都不认识。”  
“打出人命了你可是要负责的啊。”羽生结弦摸摸他的头，“我这个总裁地位也不保。”  
“所以后来我拜托Maia当了个好人把他送到医院去了，没有危及生命，但足够他在医院里躺一段时间骨头发霉了，哦，用的是你的卡。”  
“还有那笔生意，我也让Maia和Alex去盯梢了，应该不会有什么问题，那个男人胆小怕事，还敢反过来威胁我，真是吃了熊心豹子胆。”  
“知道了，天天最近辛苦了。”羽生结弦把他拉过来搂在怀里，自己往沙发上一躺。  
“要躺去躺房间里吧，这沙发太硬了，不舒服。”  
“行，改天你和我去家具城一起再挑一个坐得舒服的。”

“那些媒体问的问题真是越来越无厘头了。”  
听着羽生结弦说起记者会上那些记者问出的问题，金博洋翻了个白眼。  
“你干脆对外宣布一下你已经结婚了，只不过对象保密就是了。这样也不用每次参加记者会都被逼问了，多尴尬。”  
“天天希望我早点宣布吗？”  
躺在床上，羽生结弦把金博洋压在身下看着他的眼睛。  
“我只是不希望看到你被别的小狐狸精勾走。”金博洋别过头。  
“那我也很担心天天会不会和别的女人在一起啊。”  
“那就把戒指戴上吧。”金博洋伸手去够床头柜，被羽生结弦拉住。  
“亲爱的，我想你应该知道，那对我们用来定情的手工定制戒指早就被我扔掉了。”羽生结弦微微一笑，“那对戒指做工太粗糙了，不适合你。”  
然后他抬起金博洋的左手，在他的无名指上吻了一下。  
“你想要什么样的，我就给你买。”  
“那好啊。”金博洋笑道。  
“这可是你说的。”

“这件怎么样？”  
从更衣间里走出来的本田真凛穿着一身热烈如火的红裙子，从上往下渐变到深红色的裙摆上镶着大颗的水钻，在灯光下熠熠生辉。  
陈楷雯打量了一下对方圆圆的雪白脸颊，托着下巴摇了摇头。  
“真凛，你的脸穿这条裙子太违和了。”  
“我觉得穿红裙子比较有女人味嘛。”本田真凛嘟起她化着口红的嘴唇。  
“女人味可不是这么简单就能有的。”陈楷雯拍拍她的脸，“你的脸看上去只是个想要装作成熟的小孩子嘛。”  
“Karen长得就比较有熟女气质，穿什么都很有女人味。”本田真凛有些羡慕自己的女朋友。  
陈楷雯的父母都来自台湾，但她的眉眼却不似大多数亚洲女子的温雅恬静，浓密的眉毛，大而有神的眼睛，也许是从小在美国长大，陈楷雯的长相中透露出一股恰到好处的洋气。  
本田真凛在美国留学时，就遇见了陈楷雯，虽然是亚洲人，但她的思想却十分开放，被陈楷雯身上那似有似无的性冷淡风的气质吸引之后，就一发不可收拾了。  
本田真凛家很有钱，而家里有两个妹妹，一个哥哥和一个姐姐，所以她完全不必担心父母会逼着她继承家业，两人的关系也迅速发展，陈楷雯的父母在女儿的坚持下，也默许了女儿有了一个女朋友这种事情。  
“而且，你去参加party，还要跳舞，穿这么长的裙子你怎么跳？”  
“那好吧，再去挑一条。”  
陈楷雯看着本田真凛把那条红裙子重新挂回去之后，又抱着一条裙子进了更衣室。  
“那这一件呢？”  
黑色及膝的吊带裙，裙身和吊带上都缀满了水钻，蓬起来的裙摆是绒毛制成的，本田真凛穿着它在陈楷雯面前转了一个圈。  
“这件不错。”陈楷雯思考了一番之后说道，“你只需要一双跳国标舞用的高跟鞋就完美了。”  
“我的眼光不错吧！”得到肯定之后本田真凛抱着陈楷雯转了几个圈，“到时候我肯定是party上最美的！”  
“好好好，你最美。”陈楷雯宠溺地刮了一下她的鼻子。  
“决定了，就买这条。”  
换回了T恤和牛仔裤的本田真凛抱着裙子直奔柜台，都没有和服务员讨价还价，拿出一张信用卡就甩到桌上：“马上下单！我还要和我朋友去吃饭！”  
陈楷雯帮本田真凛拎着包等在店外，没一会儿，本田真凛就哼着小调提着一个白色的大包出来了。  
“走，今天去多伦多餐厅吧，我预约好了的。”  
两人坐进由私家司机开着的黑色保时捷卡宴，然后朝着目的地开去了。

被手下的涩谷兄妹送到了本市最大的一家夜总会之后，金博洋伸手正了正自己的黑色领结，拍了拍藏青色西裤上的灰，然后往金色的大门走去。  
将一张金卡甩到柜台前，金博洋不等服务员有所反应，就直接往里走去。  
他知道今天这里有一个上流社会的酒会，来参加的都是各界巨头和富家少爷、大小姐，在会场入口被拦住之后，金博洋想了想，签上了羽生结弦的名字。  
“嘘，别说出去，我是他的丈夫。”  
金博洋签完字之后，对着入口的礼仪小姐暗示性地露出了微笑。  
那一笑直击心脏，礼仪小姐呆呆地看着金博洋将左手无名指上的戒指摘了下来放在西装的内侧口袋里，走向灯光璀璨的会场。  
会场里有一个小小的舞台，一个穿着黑色裙子的女孩正在舞台上随着节奏感极强的音乐跳着舞，一颦一笑都极富挑逗意味，围在台前起哄的人群并不少。  
金博洋伸手向服务员要了一杯香槟酒，走到台前。  
跳舞的女孩看上去不过二十岁，圆圆的脸颊让她看上去还是一个少女，化着和她年纪本不相符却又不觉得违和的烈焰红唇，眉眼经过修饰后带上了几分成熟的气息，那双灵动的大眼睛在看见金博洋的一刹那，忽然散发出光芒。  
感觉到舞台上的女孩刻意向自己接近，金博洋并不退缩，而是抿了一口香槟，伸手扶了一下领结，抛去一个旁人都能够意会的眼神。  
接收到他的目光，女孩在舞步的间隙，以手掩唇抛去了一个飞吻，火辣辣的风情扑面而来。  
尽管彼此并不相识，但旁边和他年纪相仿的男人们都吹起了口哨，甚至有人伸手把他往前推了一把，金博洋稳稳地站住脚跟，将那杯香槟仰头一饮而尽，然后将高脚酒杯随意地抛在铺了华丽地毯的地面上，顺便扯下了自己的领结，解开了白衬衫最上方的两颗扣子，一步跨上舞台，黑色的皮鞋在地面上敲打出响亮的声音，朝着那向他发出邀请的女孩走去。  
女孩见金博洋向自己走近，便主动踩着节奏走了过去，伸手挑起了金博洋的下巴。  
“请问先生的名字？”女孩笑吟吟地问道。  
“金博洋。”毫不避讳地回答了女孩的问题，金博洋伸手揽过女孩纤细的腰身，“那小姐您呢？”  
“本田真凛。”  
“你是日本人？”  
金博洋拉过她的手，音乐切到了下一首，是金博洋熟悉的《Tango Amore》。  
“对哦。”本田真凛点点头，“但我才十八岁。”  
“这么小就出来当舞女，你可真勇敢。”金博洋踏着自己依稀记得的交际舞步，一边低头端详着本田真凛的脸。  
“我是大小姐，谁规定大小姐不能出来跳舞？我可喜欢跳舞了。”本田真凛笑了出来，“我可是Super Dancing Queen哦。”  
“那我能有幸见识一下吗？本田小姐？”  
“当然。”

受邀参加了一场业界巨头聚会的羽生结弦被私家司机送到了指定的夜总会门前，当他整理好西装走进大门，在服务生引导下来到会场时，门口负责管理签到的礼仪小姐带着有些诧异的眼神看着他，而他自己也被那上面已经签好的“羽生结弦”四个字惊到了。  
“您真的是羽生先生本人吗？”礼仪小姐十分疑惑。  
“你看不出来？”羽生结弦挑眉。  
“那刚刚的那位先生是……”  
没等礼仪小姐说完，羽生结弦已经冲进了人群，而伴随着他熟悉的《Tango Amore》的乐曲正在被灯光渲染得五彩缤纷的舞台上和一个黑衣女孩跳着热烈似火的探戈的人，不是别人，正是金博洋。  
羽生结弦看着金博洋搂着那个陌生的女孩跳着探戈，两人的每一次对视都碰撞出了危险的火花，他们的唇角各自都带着毫不掩饰的笑容，和华尔兹不同，探戈独特的贴面舞和靠肩握持，还有两人在舞蹈中双腿的纠缠与环绕，无一不散发着属于探戈的色气感。  
而羽生结弦注意到，金博洋的衬衫领口被解开了两个扣子，比起是被别的女人调戏了，羽生结弦更愿意认为这是金博洋自己主动向别人发散荷尔蒙。  
随着舞曲的推进，人群的呼声越来越高，金博洋以一个将单手勾住他脖子的女孩半躺在臂弯里向后仰的动作结束了这段舞蹈。  
最后金博洋牵着本田真凛向观众致意的时候，已经醋意大发的羽生结弦注意到了，金博洋的左手上，那枚前几天刚刚由自己给他戴上的戒指已经不见了。  
——这个小笨蛋来参加聚会而且摘掉了戒指，肯定是为了背着自己勾搭别的女人。  
羽生结弦强装冷静地拿出眼镜戴上，故意躲开人群，此刻他无比痛恨自己酒精过敏的体质，喊来服务员倒了一杯柳橙汁，然后看着金博洋和刚刚那个女孩走下台来，然后同样躲进角落里，举着酒杯相谈甚欢。  
羽生结弦一边喝着橙汁，一边看着自己的男人和别家那个看上去似乎才十几岁的女孩子边碰杯边说笑，心里暗暗下定了主意。  
——回去一定要好好惩罚一下这小子。

而金博洋丝毫没有感觉到羽生结弦已经到了会场，他抹了一把额头上刚刚因为跳舞而出的汗，重新拿了一杯酒，和本田真凛坐在远离了人群的一边。  
“很抱歉我跳得并不好。”金博洋说道，“有几次差点踩到了您的脚。”  
“没有关系，您看到我穿着的是黑色的高跟皮鞋，只是脏了鞋子而已。”本田真凛笑道。  
“您今天穿的裙子很漂亮，而且您的性格是我喜欢的类型。”  
“谢谢夸奖，金先生，如果可以的话，我们可以试试看发展一段新的关系。”  
想起自己家那位总裁丈夫的脸，金博洋对于这样大胆的要求还是微笑着摇了摇头。  
“不必了，我想光是刚才和您一起跳舞，他知道了也会吃醋吧。”  
本田真凛这句话也是在开玩笑，不过她知道自己女朋友的性格，即使是看到了，也不会发很大的脾气。  
“那真是可惜了。”  
金博洋的身后忽然传来一个声音，两人都愣了一下。  
“我想如果小姐您和他交往，我一定会觉得很不舒服的。”羽生结弦沉声说道。  
“毕竟，这位先生已经是我的丈夫了。”  
本田真凛不是没有听自己主持家业的哥哥闲谈时提起过“羽生结弦”这个名字和他身边那位秘密情人的故事，但没有人知道那位秘密情人的身份，只知道跨国集团的总裁先生似乎受到一些黑社会势力的人保护，从而能够得到现在的地位。  
此时，这位在外人面前冷静睿智的总裁先生正揽着刚刚和自己跳过舞的金博洋宣示自己的主权，眼神和语气当中都透露出强烈的占有欲。  
“哦，那真是不好意思。”本田真凛故作惊讶，“我不知道这位金先生是您的丈夫。”  
“现在您知道了。”羽生结弦看着她的眼睛，“请问，我可以带走我的丈夫了吗？”  
“当然，我不好意思再占着您丈夫不放了。”  
本田真凛目送着被羽生结弦抓住手腕后拽出会场但是一脸计谋得逞的得意表情的金博洋，忽然被人拍了一下肩膀。  
“你看你，惹上事了吧。”  
一身红裙的陈楷雯举着酒杯，十分嫌弃地看了一眼悠闲自得地喝着酒的本田真凛。  
刚才她在旁边围观了全程，三个人的表情和一举一动，她都看在眼里，此刻金博洋一走，她才有机会和自己从聚会一开始就四处放电的女朋友说上话。  
“这不是很好玩吗？还知道了一个惊天大秘密。”本田真凛凑在陈楷雯的耳边悄声说道，“Karen，这件事情你绝对会觉得很惊讶。”  
“我对那两个男人是如何纠缠不清的并不感兴趣。”陈楷雯揽过她的肩膀，“我觉得你已经快忘了你只有十八岁和你已经有个女朋友的事实了。”  
“只是玩玩而已嘛。”本田真凛仗着自己比对方小了两岁就挂在人身上撒娇，为了证明自己，她在陈楷雯的脸颊上亲了一下，“你吃什么醋啊。”  
“你再这么乱放电，我也要去找别的男人了。”陈楷雯拍拍还有点幼稚的女朋友的圆脸，“说好了，下不为例哦。”  
“绝对绝对没有下次了！我发誓！”  
看着本田真凛一本正经的表情，陈楷雯噗地笑了出来。  
“今天晚上回去让法国大厨做西冷牛排吧。”  
“随你，你想吃什么都行。”  
“你要和我一起变胖哦。”  
“……才不要。”  
“Karen！你坏！”  
“再坏也有你会赖着我不放。”  
…………………………………………

被塞进车里的金博洋看着羽生结弦摆着一张老大不高兴的脸靠在车窗上一言不发，表面上装出一副好事被打断的不甘心，心里的小人却得意得四处乱蹦。  
一直送到他们的豪宅里，羽生结弦直接把人带进卧室，然后把门反锁上，自己坐在床边，和金博洋赌气似地对视着。  
“你告诉我，为什么瞒着我去参加聚会？”羽生结弦率先发问。  
“我难道就没有参加聚会的权利了吗？”金博洋反问道。  
“我不是你养在笼子里的那只金丝雀。”  
“而且，你的眼里不是只有钱吗？就算天塌了你也只在乎钱。”  
这番话让羽生结弦的火气突突突地往上窜。  
金博洋抚摸着自己左手无名指上的戒指：“这个东西只是你用来把我圈在你身边的工具，不是吗？”  
醋意大发的羽生结弦再也没耐心和他继续这么对峙下去了。  
“要不是我去了那里，你恐怕就中了别的女人的迷魂计了吧。”  
“本田小姐还只是个十八岁的小女孩，你觉得她会对我动什么脑筋？而且人家也是大小姐，看不上我。”金博洋漫不经心地说道。  
羽生结弦突然扑过来，把金博洋按在墙上，另一只手扣住他的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己。  
“看来我是时候要对外宣布一下这件事情了。”他慢慢地说道。  
“你不怕他们说是你用钱收买了我和我的团队？”金博洋推开他的手，伸手搂住他的脖子。  
“不怕，这样也就不会有别的女人还想要攀高枝了。”  
“那就遵从你自己的想法，把我吃了吧。”  
金博洋说这句话的时候，看见羽生结弦眼底越烧越旺的欲望，按着他的后脑，主动吻了上去。  
这是他在情事中为数不多的主动，也讨得羽生结弦的欢心。  
当他被按在床上接吻的时候，羽生结弦伸手拽开了自己的领带，甩掉了厚重的西装外套，一只手按住金博洋的两只手腕，撑在他身上。  
“这可是你说的。”  
金博洋舔了舔被润湿的嘴角，然后咬上羽生结弦露出来的脖颈，在他看不见的背后邪魅一笑。  
“你来啊。”  
羽生结弦用自己戴了戒指的手扣住金博洋同样戴了戒指但比他小了一圈的手掌，再次低头吻了下去，堵住那张不断吐露着挑逗之言的惑人的嘴唇，把他拉进深不见底的情欲漩涡里，共同沉沦。

这场性事来得突然而激烈，在他们忘我地纠缠着彼此时，也将原本整洁的房间弄得乱七八糟。  
事后将自己的爱人抱到浴室里清理时，羽生结弦凑在他耳边轻轻地问道：  
“你允许我对外公布你是我的情人吗？”  
“当然允许，而且连婚都结过了。”  
精疲力尽的金博洋看着羽生结弦那双丹凤眼，彼此的眼里都是深不见底的柔情。  
“我爱你，天天。”  
“多久？”  
“一辈子。”  
得到肯定的回答，两个人在热气氤氲的浴室里再度热情地接吻。  
他知道，他是确确实实地被他迷住了心窍。  
但是羽生结弦愿意一辈子都对金博洋言听计从，即使金博洋无意间的三言两语，他都愿意奉为圣经。  
因为他知道，羽生结弦中了金博洋的迷魂大计。


End file.
